Partial Transformation
The power to undergo partial transformations. Variation of Shapeshifting and Transformation. Not to be confused with Premature Evolution. Capabilities The user can partially transform their body, either by transforming certain parts of their body independently of the rest of it or into a "half-state" between two forms. In the case of those who can shapeshift and/or transform, this is largely due to increased control over the transformation. Applications * Appendage Generation * Arm Transformation ** Metamorphic Arm * Blade Retraction * Body Modification * Claw Retraction * Eye Color Manipulation * Hair Color Manipulation * Musclemass Enhancement * Organic Constructs * Self Size Manipulation * Skin Color Manipulation * Voice Manipulation * Wing Manifestation Associations * Shapeshifting * Transformation * Transmutation Limitations * May require increased effort to maintain the transformed parts. Known Users See Also: Partial Transformation. Gallery File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) is a unique homunculus in that he can partially transform himself, granting him wings and claws and the dexterity of a human form. Quint Lane.jpg|Quint Lane (Underworld: Awakening) has enough control over his Lycan transformation that he can transform one hand into a Lycan claw. Reptil.jpg|Reptil (Marvel Comics) can freely shift the different parts of his body into those of dinosaurs. Jake Long.gif|Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) has such control over his dragon transformation that he can shift separate body parts into dragon form and use whatever abilities said parts grant. Del Diablo.jpg|Yasutora Sado (Bleach) with his Fullbring can change his arms into powerful arms. Alex Mercer Blade.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) morphs one arm into a blade. Beast Boy YJ.PNG|Beast Boy (Young Justice) assumes a halfway state between human and monkey. Catseye.JPG|Catseye (Marvel Comics) can transform into either a full panther or a halfway state between. Wolfsbane442.jpg|Wolfsbane (Marvel Comics) can assume a full wolf or a half-wolf form. Juliet van Heusen.jpg|Juliet van Heusen (Wizards of Waverly Place) manifests wings in human form. Viktor Krum.png|Viktor Krum (Harry Potter) partially transfigures himself into a shark. Senator_Armstrong.jpg|Steven Armstrong (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) manipulates the nanomachines in his body so that only one arm and parts of his chest are transformed. GokuSuperSaiyanWithBlackHair.png|Using Super Saiyan power, Goku (Dragon Ball) partially transforms into a Super Saiyan. Lisanna cat.jpg|Lisanna Strauss (Fairy Tail) partial animal transformation. Reptile_Beast_Arm.jpg|Elfman Strauss (Fairy Tail) partial monster transformation. Jinchuriki Partial 3.jpg|Killer Bee (Naruto) Jinchuriki Partial 2.jpg|The Seven Jinchuriki (Naruto) Jinchuriki Partial 1.jpg|Gaara (Naruto) Jinchuriki Form 2.jpg|Jinchuriki Chakra Forms (Naruto) Jugo_Axe_Fist.jpg|Jūgo (Naruto) Dragon_Fang_Shot.png|Using Dragon Fang, Corrin (Fire Emblem Fates) can manifest different dragon parts in human form, such as a mouth to use as a makeshift arm cannon... Dragon_Lunge.png|...an extending arm blade... Dragon_Ascent.png|...and wings. Baskerville.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) transforms part of his body into a hellhound. HW_Volga_-_Standard_Outfit.png|Volga (Hyrule Warriors) demonstrates. Giant_Clank_3d_art_ffa.PNG|Clank (Ratchet & Clank) as Alpha Clank, a halfway state between his normal form and Giant Clank. Miira.JPG|Mira (Dragon Ball) in his Runaway state, an intermediary state between his base form and Super Mira. E3-2013_dragon-power.jpg|Gabriel Belmont/Dracula (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) partially manifesting his Dragon Form. Eren protects Armin and Mikasa.png|Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) partially manifests his Titan form to protect his friends. Bigby Werewolf.jpg|Bigby Wolf (Fables) partially transforms into his wolf form. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers